


Undesirable No 1

by SlytherinLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love is all you need--Short Film, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLady/pseuds/SlytherinLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by the movie "Love is all you need" with Lexi DiBenedetto- a short film in which the roles are reversed, being gay is considered to be the normal thing and being a "hetero" is abnormal and disgusting.</p><p>Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ROXTFfkcfo  It lasts about 20 minutes and it's really worth it.</p><p>This takes place in the fifth year. Apparently Harry Potter, apart from a crazy attention seeker and an awful liar, is also... gay. And some people don't like that.<br/>So, there you go...<br/>(Oh, don't get me wrong- I'm a Slytherin to the core.<br/>As for Ron.. I always imagined him as a homophobe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undesirable No. 1

The girl couldn't stop laughing. An insane laughter that reminded Harry of something horrible and familiar.  
"Potter..."  
She fell on her knees. Why yes, it was so funny...  
Harry was frozen. His heart was beating insanely. He wanted to jump on the girl and silence her.  
He knew some people were conservative, but that was just overwhelming...  
Why was it so funny?

"Potter... is a faggot!" she screamed and continued laughing, getting her silver and emerald coloured tie off her neck- it was tight and it was giving her a hard time breathing.  
"Stop...yelling..." Harry whispered. Even if she had heard him, the seventeen-year-old wouldn't stop laughing.  
They were in the first floor. Harry was standing in front of the door that led to the girls' lavatory. Nobody ever visited that bathroom- Moaning Murtle was the main reason. That was where a mountain troll had attacked Hermione in their first year. That was also where the girl had chosen to make Polyjuice Potion in their second year. Now, in their fifth year, that was the place he told his female best friend that he was... probably gay.

Harry didn't like the thought of being gay. It was supposedly... wrong. He knew if he didn't have bigger problems, he would probably hate himself and end up locked up in a closet, to "straighten up". Quite literally.  
Was he becoming his uncle?

He was fifteen and he had already felt an attraction towards two other teeanagers. The fact that one of them was dead and the other one was the biggest jerk Harry had ever met sure wasn't helpful. Harry had started thinking maybe he was actually falling in love with the latter. He couldn't afford to think of that right now, though- things would get even worse and more complicated.  
Of course her reaction was the best possible- she smiled, she told him she knew and she was happy he had finally decided to admit it to himself.

He hadn't come to terms with the thought of himself being homosexual... and the last thing he needed was a Slytherin seventh-year finding out. Especially now, when everyone in the school already hated or simply mocked him.  
Hermione left the bathroom first. Harry stood still for a few seconds, staring at the wet floor. That was when a wooden door opened and a girl came out of one of the bathroom stalls. She was smirking at him. Harry was left speechless... breathless. Unable to move.  
She walked outside of the bathroom. She was a few steps away when Harry, feeling like he was hypnotized, followed her. The girl turned to face the ebony-haired Gryffindor. She tilted her head, smirked at him... and then burst into laughter.  
Harry didn't hear the foorsteps of the students approaching- the girl's laughter was dancing in his head.  
"Potter is gay!"  
He raised his eyes and saw them...  
Six people. Six fifth-year students.  
As if things were not bad enough already.  
Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Milicent Bulstrode were looking at their fellow Slytherin. Milicent joined her laughing a few seconds later- Crabbe and Goyle were still confused.  
Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and his best friend, Ronald Weasly, were looking at him. The three boys looked shocked.

Crabbe and Goyle caught up and started laughing as well, screaming "faggot" and pointing at Harry.  
Seamus was trying not to laugh- he was covering his mouth with his hand. Dean's eyes were saying 'seriously, Harry?'  
And Ron... Ron was confused.  
Emerald eyes were once again fixed on the floor.  
What was he supposed to do? Join the laughing Slytherins? Run away? Do something really stupid, get himself expelled from Hogwarts and never have to face these people again?  
The last one sounded good.

Harry finally managed to move his numb feet. He walked past the seven people, his eyes always on the floor, not as much as trying to look at Ron.  
He reached the stairs and climbed them to the second floor. Was it just him, or could he still hear the laughing Slytherins?  
Maybe the three Gryffindors had joined in, too.  
That was just his luck- a girl was screaming that he was a faggot, and that was exactly when his classmates- and not just ANY classmates, Draco Malfoy's best friends, Seamus, Dean and RON- decided they should visit the first floor.

Just as he was passing by an armour on the second floor, he heard someone calling his name. A ginger was running towards him. Ron stopped in front of Harry and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.  
"Why did you go like that?" he asked his best friend.  
Harry blinked fast. Either Ron hadn't realised what happened... or he was really open-minded.  
"Didn't you see what happened?" he said, giving Ron a numb look.  
"Oh, come on! These people would say ANYTHING to make you look bad! Nobody is going to believe them."  
Of course... it was the first case.  
"Ron, that girl overheard me talking to Hermione in the girls' bathroom... he heard me saying I am gay..." he whispered. He had a really bad feeling for this but seriously- what worse could happen?  
Ron froze and looked at the boy with the emerald eyes. "Wait... you're... you're gay?!"  
Harry nodded. The numbing feeling was spreading on his body. Everything was happening so fast... One moment he was talking to Hermione, getting his sexuality issues off his chest... next thing he knew, Malfoy's friends were laughing at him and Ron was trying to comprehend what Harry meant when he was saying he was gay.  
"You're actually gay? Like... for guys? You like guys?"  
"If there was a way of being gay and still liking girls, I would have done so." Harry answered. His voice sounded indifferent, emotionless.  
He had heard so many things in his life. Why was the word "faggot" and all this laughter so hard on him?

Ron folded his arms on his chest. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"  
"I... didn't want to admit it to myself."  
"I see." he said, staring at his shoes.  
He knew the look on Ron's face. The next question was going to be really stupid or/and insulting.  
"So... when we... took our clothes off in front of you... you got..."  
"Ron, no! I didn't get horny... or anything. It's still me, Harry!"  
He took a step forward, wanting to put his hand on his friend's arm. Ron though, stepped backwards immediately.  
The numbing feeling was gone. A needle was now piercing his heart.  
"So...you have a crush on a guy or something?" he said, eyes on the armour right next to him.  
"No, I don't." he answered. He was lying- he knew he was, but the answer would kill Ron... or Ron would kill HIM when he would hear it.  
He was right to do so.  
"Then how do you know you're... gay? I mean, you could be wrong!" Ron said, now finally looking at Harry again. 

Was that... hope in his eyes?

Ron was actually hoping Harry would tell him he could have been wrong.  
"I know it, Ron."  
Ron nodded. Harry wanted to place his palm on the boy's shoulder, but he knew if he tried to touch him and saw him pulling back once again, he would probably break down and start screaming.  
"Look... I... we'll see what we'll do with the Slytherins. Dean and Seamus didn't believe the whole faggot thing, so you're good with them..."  
"So, now you're gonna run away because I'm gay?" Harry said aggressively.  
Ron looked away. "Look... it's not easy accepting that..."  
"Why? Why not?". He knew this answer would make him feel horrible, but he didn't care at the moment.  
Ron blushed and sighed. "I just.. let me get used to it! A while ago you were just Harry and now you're..."  
"Your faggot best friend?" he said.  
"I never said that!" Ron protested. He looked at the floor once again. "I still have some studying to do... You know, I have these essays, due tomorrow... I'll see you later!".  
Harry nodded once again and watched Ron walking away. He sat down, in the middle of the corridor.  
He used to be Harry. Just Harry. Him being gay though, probably meant he didn't have the right to be that anymore.  
He knew Ron wasn't exactly open-minded, but his reaction was painful. The redhead hadn't used harsh words, but Harry felt somehow rejected.  
He also had four Slytherins spreading the rumour around school. Soon only he wouldn't just be a "liar", an "attention-seeker", a "plotter". He would also be a faggot.  
Perhaps talking to Sirius would help...  
But what if Sirius took it the same way Ron did? Or maybe even worse?

He was Dudley's cousin. He was hearing all sorts of creative cursing ever since he was ten. The things he had been called for trying to convince people Voldemort was back were also quite offending, but he tried not to pay attention. Why did the girl's laughter hurt him so much?  
Why was the word "faggot" so painful?  
He hugged his knees and rested his chin on them. His emerald eyes seemed almost empty.  
How would his parents take it, had they been alive? Would they accept him? Would they be disappointed in him?  
What about Sirius? How would he take it?

Things were so easier when Cedric was there. There were no thoughts and worries of being "gay". There simply was him and Cedric. Spending time with the enchanting Hufflepuff, losing himself in the older boy's kiss, shivering as experienced fingers were touching him...  
They hadn't really done much- what they had done though, was more than enough for Harry to be certain now, that he was gay. The thought of having sex with another man wasn't terrifying anymore- it was still a little scary, but it seemed normal... maybe welcome.

 _'Relax Harry...'_ , Cedric's smooth voice was still in his head.  
He closed his eyes.  
Cedric wasn't there anymore... and Harry would lie if he said he didn't miss him...

 

Was he supposed to move when he heard the footsteps? He probably was.  
He didn't care though. A simple bypasser, a student that wanted to laugh at him, Filch and Umbridge where the only candidates. He couldn't handle any of this at the moment- especially getting up or looking at another person in the eyes now.  
He heard a soft crack- the person that was standing there kneeled before him and their knees were complaining.  
Harry raised his head, intending to croak a "What?" to whoever was there. His voice though never escaped his lips.  
Brown fuzzy hair, soft brown eyes, fitting perfectly with her red and golden tie and the lion emblem that was resting on her chest. She was smiling softly at the ebony-haired boy.  
"Are you planning to spend the rest of the night here?" Hermione asked.  
Harry nodded.  
"Well, I don't mind. Umbridge, though..." the girl said, smiling bitterly.  
"I don't care..." he whispered.  
"Harry... you already have so much on your mind... Having that, too..."  
"I don't want to talk about it..." he said abruptly.  
"Oh..." the girl blushed and looked at the floor. "By the way... Bulstrod and everyone else... they are not a problem anymore."  
Harry's eyes narrowed in surprise. "You killed them?"  
Hermione laughed. "Ron came and told me what happened... So I found them... and I... made sure they wouldn't remember anything!" the girl was smiling, her cheeks turning more and more red by the second.  
"All-all of them?" he asked.  
"Yes!"

Harry sighed. After a few quiet moments, he got up and helped Hermione up, as well.  
He hugged the girl tightly and burried his face in her hair.  
"Whatever comes, we're gonna face it... The three of us!" she whispered.  
Harry pulled back and looked at the smiling muggleborn.  
"The three of us?"  
"The three of us!"


	2. The Anchor of your Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an insane Drarry shipper but I always liked to think Harry was with Cedric in his fourth year. This is a memory of Harry's.

Harry was hidden under his invisibility cloak.   
It was past midnight and he was still waiting for the seventeen-year- old Hufflepuff. 

_"Harry... I want to talk to you... Meet me after midnight.."  
"Cedric... Wait.. where?!"  
"In the basement..." _

With that, Cedric had disappeared. Harry was confused... what did Cedric want?  
After he had made sure Ron was asleep, he got his invisibility cloak and sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, the school was quiet- he didn't even come across Mrs. Norris.   
Of course, he couldn't really go to the basement- he had to know the password to do so. The basement was Hufflepuff house's common room. Instead, he waited in front of a stack of barrels that seemed to be blocking the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. 

Time was slowly going by... maybe Cedric forgot about him? He certainly hoped the boy would appear before he would freeze to death down here.   
That was when he heard footsteps. He held his breath. A few seconds later, he saw a tall blonde coming down the stairs. He sighed and took the cloak off him. Cedric jumped up in surprise.

"Harry?! What-what is that?" he said, looking at Harry's cloak in amazement.  
"That's my.. invisibility cloak... You didn't think I would come here and wait without some sort of protection, did you?"  
Cedric gave Harry a seductive smile. A chill went down Harry's spine... Cedric was certainly handsome.   
Not again, Harry... Not these stupid thoughts again...  
"Come. Everyone is asleep by now, I made sure..." he said, taking Harry's hand in his.  
Harry blushed when he felt Cedric's fingers softly touching his. His hand was warm.  
"Harry, you're freezing... I am sorry I left you waiting..."  
"It's... it's okay. Where are we going?" he said, looking at Cedric's grey eyes in the dim light.   
"In the common room, of course!" he said, smiling.  
"Wait... you're gonna get me in the Hufflepuff common room?" Harry said, surprised.  
"Don't worry, it's safe..."

Cedric softly pulled Harry away from the barrels. The boy looked around. Wasn't there supposed to be a portrait somewhere?  
Cedric stood in front of the barrels and started... tapping them. It seemed as if he was tapping a certain rhythm. Normally, Harry would probably ask him what he was doing, or try to memorize the rhythm... but right now, he was more busy staring at Cedric's soft hand that was softly holding his. He knew he wasn't supposed to be so unnerved by this... or like it so much.

"Well, are you coming?" Cedric said joyfully.   
Harry raised his eyes. The barrels were quietly moving away. Emerald eyes widened in surprise. Cedric dragged him inside the Hufflepuff common room.   
It sure was a cosy, welcoming place. There were yellow hangings and comfortable armchairs everywhere. It was simple, but beautiful and warm.   
"How do you like it? I heard your common room is pretty fancy..." Cedric said, smiling at Harry.  
"It's actually beautiful... but... why did you bring me here?" Harry said, looking at the boy.  
"Well, follow me..."  
"Are you sure this is safe? I mean... thanks for trusting me and bringing me here... but... if someone sees me..." Harry said. He was interrupted, as Cedric walked up to him and softly put his fingers on Harry's lips. Grey eyes caressed the blushing face and stared in emerald depths for a while.  
"Of course I trust you, Harry. Now, come with me."

Harry followed Cedric into what seemed like an underground tunnel- one of the many that were around the boys. They finally stopped in front of a perfectly circular door.  
Harry tilted his head. "It looks like..."  
"...a barrel top", Cedric whispered, finishing Harry's sentence. "I know."  
"What is it?" Harry whispered.  
"The entrance to my dormitory, silly."  
He opened the door and pushed Harry inside.  
"Don't worry... Nobody will show up until tomorrow morning..." Cedric said, smiling at the boy.

It looked just like the dormitory Harry shared with his classmates, only instead of red and golden, there was black and yellow everywhere. Instead of the mighty lions, he could see playful badgers around him.   
Cedric climbed on a bed and took his shoes off.   
"Well, take your cloak off and sit beside me. It is a bit creepy talking to a bodyless dangling head, you know..." he said, smiling at Harry.  
Harry noticed he was still covered in his invisibility cloak. "Right..." he said and took it off. He put it on top of Cedric's trunk and sat next to Cedric.  
"You...wanted us to talk..." he whispered.  
"Take your shoes off- I want you to be comfortable. And you don't need to whisper- I told you, we're alone." he said and smiled, as Harry was struggling with his shoes.   
"So you... wanted to talk to me?" Harry said, avoiding to look at Cedric.  
"Yes, Harry... I did." he whispered. He put his hand under Harry's chin and forced the boy to look at him. "That's more like it... Why are you blushing?" he whispered.  
Harry smiled softly. "It's... I am like that most of the time..." he said.  
"Oh, no you're not... You're like that when I'm around, though..." he whispered. "Are you still cold?"  
"Slightly..." Harry whispered. "What happened to your classmates?"

Cedric didn't answer directly. He took his wand out of his pocket and waved it around the room silently. A few seconds later, Harry was feeling warmer.  
"You can do magic... silently?" Harry asked, looking at Cedric in amazement.  
The blonde smiled. "It's not such a big deal, Harry. You'll learn how to do that in your sixth year."  
"Oh... I see... So?" he said, looking in grey eyes.  
Cedric smiled at him. He took Harry's hands in his. "Let's warm you up a bit. It's the least I can do, I had you waiting... I didn't really think you would come, you know."  
"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked. He was still wondering what happened to the rest of the Hufflepuffs, but he didn't really mind their absence...  
"I guess it is too good to be true!" he said, smiling. "My classmates are out- they're both with their girlfriends. That happens every Friday night. They leave a bit before midnight and return shortly after breakfast."  
"Why don't you go as well? I mean, you..." he didn't finish that sentence. It was common knowledge Cedric had a girlfriend he could spend Friday nights with, but he really didn't want to remind Cedric of Cho at the moment...

Cedric smiled again. "I prefer staying here. I like being alone."  
"But you chose to be with me... tonight?" Harry said. Cedric had chosen to be with him, although he enjoyed being alone? Was he supposed to feel so warm and fuzzy inside?  
"I wish I could be with you every night, Harry..." Cedric said abruptly.  
Harry froze. Was Cedric saying that...? 

The handsome blonde blushed. "I know... I'm too straightforward... Am I scaring you...?" he said, stroking Harry's hands. "I just can't seem to get you out of my mind..."  
Harry was left speechless, breathless. His heart was pounding in his chest. What was he supposed to say?  
"God, I don't even know if you like men... What am I doing?" he whispered. He smiled at Harry. "Say something... please?"  
"I... I don't know... I... I think about you a lot, as well, but..." Harry was mumbling.

Oh yes, he was thinking about Cedric a lot... a lot more that he was supposed to, that is.  
He had even pictured the well-built boy kissing him. Of course, he had chased that thought away...  
Cedric's eyes were glowing. "You do?" he whispered. He let go of Harry's hands and caressed his cheek softly.   
Harry blushed like never before and nodded. "It's weird... and scary. Am I.. am I gay?" he whispered to himself.   
"Was that question for me?" Cedric asked, trying to find Harry's eyes.  
"Not really..." the teenager whispered, meeting Cedric's gaze.  
"You know... there's nothing wrong with liking men instead of women..." he whispered. His smooth voice was relaxing Harry.  
"Wait... you have a girlfriend, how can you..." Harry said, interrupting his sentence before finishing it. Cedric moved closer.  
"I know you're confused... maybe scared. Don't think about it. Let your heart do its own choices... the same applies to your body..."

When did the conversation go to Harry's body? Harry was certain he looked like a lobster by now.  
"You know, there's a way of figuring out how you really feel..." Cedric whispered.  
"How?"  
The Hufflepuff dragged Harry in his arms. The ebony-haired boy gave Cedric a surprised look. Soft lips touched his...  
"Wait..." Harry gasped, pulling away from Cedric's lips. "I haven't done this before..."  
"It's not difficult, Harry... Just follow my lead..." he whispered. 

He captured the Gryffindor's lips in his. The boy stayed completely still for a few seconds and then let himself relax in Cedric's arms. He responded recklessly to the kiss. Cedric softly pushed him back on the bed.   
Letting himself get lost in Cedric's soft kiss felt right... and beautiful. When they broke the kiss, Harry looked straight in the grey eyes, trying to catch his breath.  
"I'm sorry... it was my first time..." he mumbled.  
Cedric smiled. "It was wonderful, Harry... How do you feel?"  
"Warm..." the boy whispered.   
Cedric smiled. "I want to eat you alive, but I will just restrain myself for now..."  
Harry giggled softly.   
"Oh, you think I'm joking, little one?" Cedric said, smiling. He kissed Harry once again... and again... and again.  
Their kisses were getting more and more intense as time went by. Harry was still embarassed for being such a reckless kisser. He was so clueless it hurt...  
Luckily though, Cedric seemed to enjoy that.  
He didn't stop the blonde when he felt his hands caressing his skin under his clothes.  
"Am I moving too fast for you?" Cedric whispered, putting his forehead on Harry's.  
"Oh, shut up.." Harry whispered.

Cedric smiled. "You're hard..."  
"Yes, I noticed, but I was hoping you wouldn't." Harry answered quietly, feeling rather embarassed again.  
"How couldn't I? I'm on top of you... And I really want to do something about it..."  
"Like?" Harry sounded surprised, but... willing. He felt so willing it was scary. This was the first time he was touched that way by someone... and he was enjoying it too much.  
"Well... it's hard and poking me... I need to do something about that... I'm corrupting you... aren't I?"  
"You can say that, I guess..." Harry whispered.  
"You must need some help with that, though..."  
"Help..?" Harry thought he knew exactly what Cedric meant.  
He didn't stop the blonde from removing his clothes competely.   
"Don't worry, I won't go too far..." he whispered.  
Bad thing was... he wasn't worried...

 

Some time later, Harry's body was still shaking, as Cedric was holding him tightly in his arms.   
"You're shaking..." Cedric whispered, touching the naked boy.  
"It's fine..."  
"Please tell me you didn't regret it..." Cedric whispered.  
Harry smiled cunningly, chasing the blonde's fears away.   
"I loved it... But... don't you want me to... do something, as well?"  
"Oh, you will... just not yet. We have all the time in the world..."  
"You are hard as well..." Harry whispered.  
"Don't worry about it... just let me hold you..." Cedric answered. 

They kept talking almost all night... Harry enjoyed being naked in those arms and he wanted to stay awake longer, but eventually he fell asleep.   
So... since another man had jacked him off and he liked it... that probably meant he was gay?  
Oh well... he would worry about that later.   
Cedric's embrace felt safe and warm...

 

Harry sat up on his bed and stared at the void. He did worry, later. In fact, several months later.  
Cedric was gone... and he would never feel his warm embrace again.  
He hugged his knees and put his chin on them. He wouldn't cry... he had ran out of tears.  
He would simply spend another sleepless night with his chest feeling cold and empty...

 

_"You know... there's nothing wrong with liking men instead of women..."_

Maybe there isn't.  
Do you know what is wrong, Cedric? Wrong, unfair and painful?  
The fact that you're gone... Forever...


	3. Conversation Starter

Harry nearly spat his butterbeer out and looked at his best friend.  
"Keep quiet! Seriously, Ron, you chose this place to have this conversation?!"

Christmas holidays were near and Harry already felt exhausted. That day's trip to Hogsmeade seemed like a pleasant gift to Harry... but it seemed his best friend had other plans. 

"What? I'm confused..." Ron whispered, lying on the table and placing his chin on his forearm.  
"And the 'Three Broomsticks' is the best place to discuss my sexual orientation?!" Harry whispered. "Almost every student and most teachers visit this place in every Hogsmeade trip... Someone could hear us!". The ebony-haired boy looked around to make sure nobody was listening.  
"There's nothing to discuss... Ronald, it's not so difficult to comprehend!" Hermione whispered, leaning forward and giving Ron an angry look.  
"You don't understand... you're a girl!" he answered her and turned to Harry again. "So?"

Harry sighed and looked around once again.  
"What... what do you want me to tell you?" he whispered.  
"For starters... how did that happen?" he asked, staring at the boy with the emerald eyes.  
"It just did..."  
"Yes, but how? Do you feel disappointed in girls? Hey, I never had a relationship either, but-"  
"I... had a relationship, Ron." Harry whispered, avoiding to look at Ron's eyes.

Hermione was now looking at him as well. He had told her he was gay, but he hadn't mentioned he actually had a boyfriend once.  
Ron's brown eyes widened in surprise. Both of his friends were expecting to hear a name.  
"Remember how, every Saturday morning, I was never in our dormitory?" he whispered, finally looking at Ron.  
"Yes... You always woke up before me, so we met in the Great Hall for breakfast..." Ron said.

How clueless can you be, Ronald?

"Truth was... Friday nights... I used to sleep somewhere else..."  
"Where?" Ron asked, widening his eyes even more.  
Harry looked at the ginger lemur that was his best friend. He then turned to look at the one who was the brains in this company.   
Hermione brought her hand on her lips. She looked sad. "Oh, Harry... You... you never said anything...! You should have... I can't believe you went through this alone!" she wanted to hug him, but she had the feeling he would either pull back or start crying... and neither was very good right now.  
"So, where did you...?" Ron was still confused.  
"I stayed in the Hufflepuff common room..." Harry whispered, staring deep in Ron's eyes.   
"Hufflepuff commo- whoa!" Ron jumped off his chair, throwning it down. Some Ravenclaw girls that were nearby (Harry recognised Cho's best friend, Marrieta Edgecomb- luckily Cho wasn't there) looked at them, but they didn't seem to have realised what the conversation was about. Ron tried to smile at them, but his smile came out to be really creepy. The girls whispered something and went back to their conversation, ignoring Ron's parody of a smile.

Ron picked up his chair and sat on it, feeling slightly embarrassed. He leaned on the table and stared in Harry's eyes. "Cedric? Cedric was your... boyfriend?"  
Harry nodded. Hermione softly took his hand in hers under the table. He accepted her warm touch, softy caressing her fingers. He didn't take his eyes off his best friend, who seemed shocked... and disappointed.  
"Wow... I.. had no idea..." Ron whispered.  
"I made sure you wouldn't..." Harry answered.  
"Why didn't you say something?" Ron asked, looking slightly offended.  
"Probably to avoid exactly what he's going through at the moment!" Hermione said, giving Ron an angry look. "Ron, he's still Harry, our best friend. Nothing changed, just because he made a different choice than you!"

Harry softly squeezed her hand. He was more and more grateful to her every day that went by...  
"No, it's not like that! He didn't just make a different choice, he chose to... fuck.. guys!" lucky for Harry, he whispered the last two words.  
The ebony-haired boy looked around once again, hoping nobody was overhearing... That was the last thing he needed right now..  
"It's exactly like that! Why does it matter so much to you?!" Hermione whispered, narrowing her eyes.  
"It... it doesn't... Wait a minute!" his eyes widened again and gave a shocked look to Harry. "You slept in the Hufflepuff common room every Friday night, right?"  
"Pretty much..." the knot in his throat appeared again. He had the feeling this conversation would turn out the worst possible.  
"So you.. were having.. sex with him?!" 

Harry hoped he misunderstood and it was just shock in his voice, not disgust.

"No, Ron, I didn't have sex with him... We did some things, but we didn't go that far..."  
"Things like?" Ron grabbed his butterbeer and quickly drank it, staring at Harry.  
"Curiosity killed the Weasly..." Hermione whispered, staring at the freckled boy.  
"Things like?" he asked again, avoiding to look at Hermione. "Did you... suck him off or something?"  
"Ronald!" Hermione sounded more than angry. "That question is too personal!"  
"I'm not gonna answer that, Ron..." Harry said. His chest was burning up. He wanted to walk away... 

The very thought of Cedric was painful, Harry wasn't going to discuss what he was doing to make him scream those nights...

"So... it's official? Guys? No turning back? Are you gonna drink that?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's almost untouched butterbeer.  
"You can have it. I guess it is... I'm not attracted to girls..." he whispered, pushing his butterbeer to the ginger, who grabbed it and inhaled it.  
"Is the inquisition over, Ronald? Can we talk about something else, now?" Hermione said, sounding desperate.

Probably because she knew what was going to follow...  
"I guess... I mean, there is no possibility you will be like... normal again? I don't really mind, you're still my best friend, just saying..."

Hermione hid her face in her palm. Harry slowly let go of the girl's hand. "Harry..." she whispered. He gave Ron a last look and slowly walked out of the 'Three Broomsticks', before either of them could stop him.  
"What... what happened to him?" Ron asked, confused. He got up, planning to run after Harry, but Hermione grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down.  
"Really, Ron? 'Normal'?!"  
"What?! What's wrong?!"

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she gave an angry look to the confused Weasly. "Just because Harry is gay, that doesn't mean he's not normal, Ronald!"  
Just when he answered his mouth to complain, a ginger girl, who was none other than Ginny, Ron's sister ran to their table.  
"What were you talking about?!" Ginny asked urgently.  
"None of your business!" Ron sounded offended.  
"Where you talking about the Order, Sirius, Dumbledore or anything of the like?" she said, turning to Hermione, ignoring her brother.  
"No... Why?" Hermione answered. She didn't like where this was going.  
"Malfoy was sitting behind you the whole time... He over heard the whole conversation!"


End file.
